I like you but you don't notice it
by natsukinakamuru
Summary: "Why is that you think about him when i'm by your side. I like you but you don't notice it." Zero's words. Zero likes Yuki but Yuki likes Kaname. I will try to make it not like the anime but a little different. i will try my best and please tell me if i need to make corrections. Thank you. :] I don't own any of Vampire Knight characters although i wish i owned Zero but sadly not
1. Chapter 1

I like you but you don't notice it.

Pairings: Zero Kiryuu X Yuuki Kuran

* * *

-Morning in Cross Academy-

"Zero!" A girl yelled who had short brown hair to her neck with red eyes in a trademark black uniform as she had a white armband with a rose on it around her right arm shoulder showing that she is from the Disciplinary Committee.

"Hmm. Where did he go?" She thought as she ran around the Academy unknown to her, Zero who she was looking for was in the barn house laying in the hays.

"So noisy." Zero thought as he closed his ready to go for another nap but heard a loud noise.

"Slip" "CRASH"

"I *pant* finally *pant* found you, Zero!" The girl said trying to catch her breathe.

"Yuki." Was all Zero said as he opened his eyes and looked her way as he watched her neck hearing her heartbeat.

"Heartbeat"

"Get up right now! We have a job to go do. The Night Class is leaving and the students are being crazy." Yuki says with her hands on her hips.

"Got it." Then with that Zero got up and started walking away.

"Wait! What about your armband?" She yelled towards him and Zero put up a white armband in the air showing her that he has it.

Then Yuki followed after Zero to where the Night Class of Vampires is ready to leave.

"KYAAA! KANAME-SAMA!"

"AIDO-SAMA!"

"Wow. We are popular as always." Aido said who has blond hair in a white trademark uniform as he blew a kiss to the girls.

"KYAAA! Aido-sama blew me a kiss!" Girls yelled and some of them fainted.

Then the guys saw their idol from the Night Class.

"RUKA-SAMA!"

"RUKA-CHAN!"

"Wow. She is beautiful as always!"

"Yeah, but the guy that's next to her must be her boyfriend."

"What!? No way!?"

Then as the gate opened the girls and guys were ready to run to them but Zero stood in their way as he glared at them with the look of "Don't you dare go past me. If anyone dares to go past shall feel the wrath" look.

"Kiryuu is scary." People thought as they quickly backed up and stayed there however for Yuki it was difficult.

"Everyone, please stand back." Yuki said but no one really listened to her.

"HEY! YOU GUYS, GO BACK TO YOUR PLACE!" Zero yelled as the girls got scared and went back to their place and Yuki was relieved.

"Thank you, Zero. But you didn't have to yell. You could've said it nicely now the students are scared." Yuki said.

"It's annoying." Zero says he feels irritated as he felt a strong aura.

"Yuki, good morning." Kaname said behind Yuki and Zero glared but Kaname ignored the glare coming from Zero.

"Ah, K-Kaname-Senpai, good morning." Yuki said stuttering a little as she blushed.

"You're doing a good job today. Thank you." Kaname said with a smile.

Then Yuki smiled back and Zero just watched but turned to walk away.

"Kiryuu-kun. Good job as well." He says to Zero who turned to give him one look.

"Just doing my job as a Disciplinary Committee." Zero answered and walked off.

"Hey, Zero! Were not done yet!" Yuki yelled after him but it didn't reach him.

"All she thinks is about him. Damn it." Zero thought angrily as he punched a tree leaving a dent in the tree and walked off to his dorm room.

* * *

"All Yuki thinks about is him." Zero thought as he laid down on his bed.

Then Zero got up and went to go take a cold shower.

"Yuki. When will you notice?" He said as he just stood there in his clothes.

"Heartbeat"

"Shit! The pills." Then Zero got out of the shower and ran to his room taking half of the tablet of blood pills.

"*Pant* *Pant* Shit!" Zero said and took all of the blood pills putting it in his mouth as he calmed down.

"Zero. I'm coming in." He heard Yuki's voice.

"Yuki." He thought as he turned to look at the door.

"NO! Don't come in. Don't!" Zero's voice yelled through the door as Yuki stopped before turning the door knob.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Yuki said worried that he might be do what he did when they were little.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." He said in a harsh voice which Yuki winced.

"Just tell me what's wrong? Your lying when you say nothing." Yuki said as her stubbornness attitude came on.

"Nothing." Zero yelled.

Then Yuki had enough of his stubbornness and opened the door to Zero's room to see Zero on the ground holding his neck.

"Zero!" She said worried and scared.

Then Yuki helped Zero stand up against the wall and suddenly Zero pinned her against the wall.

"Why? Why don't you notice it all?" He said in a soft voice.

"Even though I'm beside you" Zero thought to himself.

"Notice? Notice what, Zero?" Yuki said as she looked at him meeting his eyes as his eyes had a red tint color.

"Yuki. I'm sorry." Then Zero bit Yuki by the neck as she was unaware that Zero was a Vampire.

* * *

Sorry, all. I'm gonna leave it off right here and will type more when I come home. Happy 4th of July to everyone! Please review and thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Zero is….a Vampire. No!" Yuki thought shocked as she felt Zero sucking her blood from her neck.

"Z-Zero. It hurts. It hurts!" Yuki said as she shoved him away.

Then the Zero who she sees in front of her was not the Zero she no longer knew. There in front of her was a hungry thirsty Vampire.

"He really is a…Vampire." She thought as she saw those long sharp fangs from Zero.

"Y-Yuki." Zero said slowly as he was going to approach her but in her eyes it had fear in it.

"I'm really sorry." Was all he said as he went to the bathroom locking the door.

Then Yuki left Zero's dorm room and went to her dorm falling asleep and thinking about what Zero meant.

"What did he mean by not noticing what?" Yuki thought as she fell into a slumber.

"Is Kiryuu-kun here today?" Mr. Cross said as he looked at the attendance chart.

Then everyone looked around in the classroom but didn't see Zero at all.

"So he-" Mr. Cross says cut off as the door opened and Zero stood there.

"I'm here." Was all Zero said and he went to sit in his seat as he felt someone looking at him.

"I wonder if Zero is alright?" Yuki thought as she looked at him.

Then Zero looked at her as Yuki turned around to face the front as he saw the bandage on Yuki's neck.

"She must hate me. I turned into one of those monsters and bit her yesterday." Zero thought as he looked away and looked down on the desk as he was angry at himself for turning into a Vampire.


End file.
